Rusmoryalka
These Guardian-designed folk cannot necessarily be called Glacientyr native, as their settlements span the vast waters of the seas which they are all but bound to. They cannot be called mermaids, not in the sense old sailors speak of, instead being a very different - but still very alluring - type of seafolk. They are known as tricksters in old seamen's tales, though they are anything but malicious. Should they tread outside their watery homes, they can only survive but a few hours unless allowed access to a pool. Due to their very nature, these peoples are innately bound to the Frost element. Physiology A Rusmoryalka is typically humanoid in stature, though also typically more slender than a human. They are covered in fine scales which typically range from white, to green, to deep blue, but can be any color depending on element and heritage. Each one has a ridge of fins along their head and down their back. The fins can be very grandiose, or they can be short and compact, or anything in between. They typically take after species of fish, so one could bear a striking resemblance to a lionfish while another is as colorful and flowing as a betta. Along their neck and their torso they have two sets of gills, as they primarily live underwater. Their lungs, though they have them, are somewhat underdeveloped, and they have trouble surviving more than a few hours without being nearby some water source. This makes diplomacy somewhat difficult, and it's downright impossible for them to traverse Magmarnian territory. There are, however, some populations who make do and live in specially built 'aquarium' units on land. They typically have long caudal fins sprouting from the base of the spine, and pelvic fins nearby that along the hips. They also tend to have them along the arms, though this is not necessarily true of every one. Their faces are perhaps flatter than a human's, due to the lack of a protruding nose. Within their mouths are sharp, shark-like teeth, adept for consuming the sea life on which they typically subsist. Their eyes range nearly every color, but typically range from blue to green to yellow, and are slitted like a cat's eyes. There is little physical difference between male and female Rusmoryalka, as their bits are internal on either sex. They share certain secondary physical characteristics with humans, such as wider hips in females, or broader shoulders in males. Some females display some chest swelling, though this is is vestigial, and not a universal trait. Rusmoryalka live about as long as humans do. Culture There are two distinct cultures of Rusmoryalka - those who live in freshwater, and those who are ocean-dwelling. Most commonly seen are freshwater Rusmoryalka, who are typically a rather modern folk. These are the populations that other races tend to see and interact with on a daily basis, and indeed, the ones that make up most of the kingdoms' populations. They are generally on the cutting edge of technology, particularly the adaptation of technology to underwater life. Older Rusmoryalka are somewhat traditional in their ways, carrying on old traditions suspected to come from the oceanic kingdoms beneath the seas, before the two factions separated. They tend to be phenominal naval commanders, and there is more than one military legend of a naval seadweller going far above and beyond the call of duty. The more youthful of the freshwater Rusmoryalka are constantly looking for new ways to interact with their land-locked friends, as their biology can make some interactions difficult. There's more than one tragic tale of a seadweller and a Brucitola separated by miles of desert and water with no way to visit each other due to the stark separation of their preferred environments. later Relation with other creatures Freshwater Rusmoryalka typically mix well with other races when they're able to be outside of their watery homes. Oceanic Rusmoryalka are far more secretive, preferring to avoid other races where possible, with the exception of diplomatic meetings. Category:Index Category:Races